


Plane Wreck

by Megchad22



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a plane wreck and it's rescue from those elft behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

It ended with a phone call. Not the one Blaine had been waiting for, where his boyfriend would be gushing about the weather and his trip or bitching about any number of things on his way to a small island named Koh Samui off the coast of Thailand. New Directions was on its way to an island vacation courtesy of its director William Schuster and the guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. It was supposed to be a way for the group to relax and regroup after their stressful year, regaining the bonds they had forged the year before. To that end they had chartered a small plane, to be flown by Mrs. Pillsbury who surprisingly had her pilot’s license to bring them to the island. They had landed in Bangkok yesterday afternoon their time and should be landing on the island in about an hour. 

When David and Wes walked into his room, unusually solemn for the duo during summer break, Blaine was surprised to see them awake this early in the morning. He smiled at them pleasantly from his sheet music, “What’s up guys?”

The duo exchanged a glance, “Uh, Blaine, what flight did you say New Directions was on?” Wes asked hesitantly.  
Blaine turned around to look at them fully at Wes’s tone of voice, “They chartered a plane; it should have touched down about fifteen minutes ago.” Blaine said slowly, “Why?”

David swallowed hard, “and what…” he coughed uncomfortably, “What was the registration number on the plane?” He asked, ignoring Blaine’s question.

The curly haired boy frowned, “AV145, guys what’s going on?”

The duo exchanged another glance, “You may want to check with Mr. Hummel” Wes said delicately.

Blaine felt himself grow alarmed, “Why? What’s going on?”

“There was a storm, they don’t know where their plane” David burst out suddenly. “It’s all over the news”

The bottom dropped from Blaine’s world; his head shook with an automatic denial. “You’re wrong, it’s just a… you’re wrong”

“They have a recording of the mayday signal, Blaine, I’m so sorry”

Blaine reached for his phone still shaking his head, “no it’s not… there no way.” 

The phone at the Hudmel house rang only once before there was an answer “Do you have news?” Burt Hummel snarled into the line. It was the hidden tears, the fear   
that Blaine could barely heard that cut through his denial.

“Tell me it’s not true” he begged into the phone with his world shattering around him.


	2. Found

I didn’t cry when I thought he was dead. I did think that, knew with every fiber of my being that my son was dead. I couldn’t cry. People say I’m a hero for that. I took charge when Burt Hummel collapsed in on himself. I directed others even as Carol Hummel-Hudson screamed and clutched at air.

They looked at me in awe. I was the driving force behind the efforts to find them, to find what happened. I directed mourners and organized vigils. At night I tucked my little girl in and avoided answering questions about her brother. Not once did I shed a tear.

I had wondered about that. What kind of a person coldly directs calls when their child dies? Who can direct an entire city of volunteers without needing to break? I often wondered if some dark part of me was glad he was gone.

Maybe if I had been more like Carol Hummel I wouldn’t be here right now. A phone call tilted my world three months ago, but didn’t shatter it like so many others. Now I sit on my kitchen floor sobbing with a buzzing receiver in my hand. Noah’s death barely fazed me but his survival left me adrift. I have nothing left.


	3. Seen

I don’t even know what we expected when we rushed the hotel. The airline was more than happy to provide free airfare and accommodations for us when they found our kids. It was strange how finding their flight effected us parents and family.

Nora Puckerman was zombie like, I think she forced herself into deep denial to keep going and it all hit her at once. My Carol glowed despite her weight loss; I don’t think we said more than three words to each other in the entire four months they were gone. The Pierce’s never even noticed their daughter was missing. The Lopez’s were indifferent where as the Evan’s couldn’t look at each other. The Berry’s refused to believe that they had been found and didn’t come. Poor Quinn Fabray’s parents disowned her a few days before the trip; they out and out said they don’t want her back. She would be staying with the Abrams, who were looking forward to finding them both. Both sets of Chang’s knew they would be found or so they tell everyone. Blaine was nearly as frantic as I was to get to that room. These months showed me just how much he loves my son; I think it woke up his father as well to see him break like he did. 

We had been warned that our loved ones would be different. Who wouldn’t after all they must have been through? If any of us there had been listening we would have heard the fact that all of them insisted on staying in the same room, including the teachers. 

Stopping at the door I could hear soft murmuring, tears welled up when I recognized the pitch of my son’s voice. Only the fact that I didn’t want to scare them kept me from bursting through the door. When no one moved I reached with a shaking hand to open the door. I don’t know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. All fifteen of them we tangled together. Limbs splayed they spoke and acted so comfortable that there was no doubt this was a common occurrence. 

Blaine was the first one to make a sound, a small whine at the sight of Kurt sitting in Noah Puckerman’s lap. As one they all looked up. Kurt caught site of us and his smile seemed to lighten the room. My boy gracefully stood from where he had been perched. Kurt just stared assessing us all for a moment, seemingly frozen. Then he smile with watery eyes.

“You’re really here.” Like that was a signal the entire group surged toward us with looks of pure relief.


	4. Understood

To say that William and the Ginger came back strange is an understatement. Not to mention those losers who might have earned Sue Sylvester’s esteem. They did survive proving that they are more than the rest of these bottom feeders. That’s the only reason that I, the great Sue Sylvester, have been paying any attention to them. Back to the two so called adults, they don’t eat in the teachers’ lounge any longer. They chose to continue non professional association with the students and even I can only hold off Figgins for so long. 

I walk into William’s office without knocking. He is alone, unusual for this new much more submissive him. Usually one of his Gleeks will accompany him. Come to think of it they follow the Ginger as well. 

“Sue” he greeted warily but with a smile. 

“William” I responded. “You’re without your usual fan club, this makes things easier.”

The Spanish teacher blinked in confusion, “My fan…oh, you mean Kurt and Noah. They’re just making sure Emma and I are adjusting alright.” He shrugged like it wasn’t that unusual.

“They’re checking up on you? Come on William surely you your hair gel infected brain doesn’t think that’s the correct order of things.”

“They were in charge. When Emma and I were incapacitated…”

“Yes, yes I know. You and the Ginger took a couple of lumps and Porcelain and Mohawk stepped up. It’s all very touching your back where the world makes sense again you can drop the clichés. Start behaving less like a pal and more like a teacher.”

William’s eyes looked from side to side, deciding. “It was worse than we told them. Kurt said we shouldn’t admit to anything but somehow I feel like I can trust you. The bumps you talked about caused some amnesia. I still can’t really remember everything. The infection that took Emma’s fingers,” Ginger had come back missing a pointer and a ring finger on one hand, “left her comatose for several weeks. I can’t go back to acting like a teacher if I don’t remember how. It’s coming back but very slowly.”

I blinked; even the great Sue Sylvester couldn’t have predicted this. Before I could process any more the female midget burst through the door. “Sorry, Will, class got let out late. Do you have any more questions I can answer?” 

To my surprise she was completely lacking in the arrogance that had characterized her, even with her return. Like a mask dropped. She stopped when she saw me. I recognized the look, she was sizing me up. Apparently I rated something because she poked her head out the door and asked Other Asian to fetch Porcelain. Then she closed the door and continued to watch me warily. 

“Rachel, what’s wrong?” William asked. 

She smiled tightly at him, “Nothing, Will, I just figured Kurt was the best person to explain things.” He didn’t look convinced but she simply smiled. Within minutes Porcelain had arrived though William was looking steadily more agitated.

Watching the baby faced teen calm down my nemesis was a strange experience, even to someone as worldly as I. I could only watch as he actually sent William into the Choir room with the female midget. With a pinched worried face he turned back to me. 

“What was that Porcelain?” I asked far more kindly than most students thought I was capable of. 

The boy sighed, “How much did he tell you?” He asked in lieu of answering.

I smirked, “enough, now why don’t you explain before I get a few other interested parties.”

Porcelain looked briefly panicked then visibly forced himself to calm. “Only if you agree to go to no one with this”

“And if I don’t agree?”

The boy shrugged, “Then I don’t tell you. Any one you could tell will just write things off as your usual ranting. Agree or I won’t say a word.”

“Very well, you have Sue Sylvester’s word.”

Porcelain closed his eyes and breathed, clearly steeling himself for something that I would have overcome easily. He checked to make sure that William was occupied with the hobbit “Mr. Schuster…didn’t survive the crash.”

Again the boy surprises Sue Sylvester, I don’t enjoy being surprised. “As a lie it is so poor you deserve to be drawn and quartered for sheer stupidity, doubly so because I believed you to have potential.”

Porcelain climbed a bit in my esteem when he didn’t wilt under my scrutiny. I could read no lies on his face or in his tone. “We buried our teacher after he spent four days comatose. We know that he popped, not just pictured but popped, one of his lungs. I can remember the death’s rattle so clearly in the other that I sometimes think I hear it. Two days later he walked into camp disoriented, an amnesiac he didn’t even know his own name. It took the six weeks that Emma battled her fever for him to begin to get any memories back. He still doesn’t remember most of his years as a teacher. You’re great enemy doesn’t exist right now, all that’s left is a man who trusts you.”

I stopped myself from jumping. “What?”

Porcelain shrugged, I could see through his act but I’m not sure many would. He was clearly watching my reaction. Against my will I was curious as to what he would do if my reaction was less than favorable. “He trusts you. On his recommendation I’m letting you in on the secret, especially since it’s good to have an outsider. You can’t tell anyone.”

The words, phrased as an order, outraged me. How dare that singing reject of a Gleek order me around? I puffed up, “I think I will. This certainly is something the principle would be interested in.” I hissed then   
I really looked at Porcelain, no I really looked at Kurt for the first time since they returned. It was then that I realized to my surprise that William wasn’t the only real change.

The look his eyes was something I could recognize. Something I saw in the mirror every day. Pure ruthlessness of an order I have only seen in myself. Something in me could identify with this new Kurt Hummel. “You won’t” he repeated firmly, “because now you’re interested. You want to know what happened to us and why we’ve kept the act up. You’ll help keep Will safe because we are the only ones with the answers to want.”

I am impressed, I can admit it Diary that I had been so neatly maneuvered. I stood, not wanting to give anything away. “I came to warn William. Figgins is getting uneasy with the way he’s been acting. Shape him up or you’ll be exposed.” With that I left in true graceful fashion.


End file.
